


Strobelite

by CatFrick



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Songfic, prostitute Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Songfic based on Strobelite by Gorillaz.Butters sells his body for money, but when his 'clients' decide to take the product for free by force, an unexpected person from his past saves him.(No nsfw actually occurs)





	Strobelite

**Author's Note:**

> Rape threaten, but doesn't actually happen!

_Momentary pain, can be pleasure lain._

 

He groaned at the tight hands on his hips, pulling him closer against the larger man. Fuck, he loved it when they were rough. Butters didn’t fight it as the man took him from the dance floor to the filthy men’s room. In fact, he led him, a swing in his hips.

 

…what he did not expect was to have his wrists suddenly yanked behind his arms, a zip tie locking them in place. He tried to fight back, but the man behind him was much stronger than the small blond. He was shoved into a stall, stumbling and falling to the floor. He scrambled to turn to the door, and found two other men joining the one he was previously with.

“You mentioned 100 an hour, but you know? I don’t got that kinda money kid.” The main guy purred in a deep, rough voice. Normally that tone made him shiver in pleasure. Right now he was quivering in fear. “So I though, how about I pay you nothing, and we all take turns until you pass out? Cause that sounds a lot more fun than wasting money on you.”

 

 

_Millisecond change, magic lantern strange._

 

The 19 year old couldn’t help the tears of fear that poured down his cheeks. He had been warned that this might happen, but he ignored it. He needed the money, and besides, normally it’s pretty fun.

This wasn’t fun. He was terrified, trying to scoot back but finding the scummy wall.

“P-Please—” he cried, southern accent shaky and struggling to get words out. “D-Don’t-“

 

Before Butters could finish his plea, a blur of orange knocked one of the side guys onto the floor with a jaw-cracking punch. The other two men looked just as shocked as Butters felt. The small blond blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing.

 

…someone in an obnoxious orange parka was beating the shit out of these guys.

 

 

_Are we just to far to be one again?_

 

Once they guys were unconscious, the blurry orange blob approached Butters. He couldn’t help the initial fear he felt, whimpering and trying to be as small as possible. He gasped when gentle hands carefully wiped away his tears. Now that his eyes were clear, he could identify the orange blob.

 

Baby Blue eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of Kenny McCormick. The same Kenny who he loved for the longest time…

“K-Kenny?” he choked out, throat still raw from crying. The other teen shushed him, and pulled out a switchblade. One swift cut and the zip tie was gone. He helped Butters to his feet.

 

“Let’s get out of here, then we can talk.”

 

 

_Are we obsidian? Is this how it is?_

 

Butters was dragged through the club, out a side door to a shitty looking car. Kenny made sure he was all buckled up in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers side and driving off.

 

“W-wha—” Butters started, but was quickly interrupted.

 

“What the fuck was that Butters?” Kenny hissed, voice barely concealing fury. “You’re just selling yourself now? You’re so fucking lucky—” he stopped himself before he could finish that thought. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he spoke up again.

“I heard rumors. Rumors that you were…” he sighed, feeling frustrated. “So I came here. I couldn’t believe it, but damn, you never cease to fucking amaze me.”

 

Butters cringed at the harsh tone. “K-Kenny- I—”

“You’re a fucking prostitute. Why?” 

 

 

_Girl, your life will turn, just like a strobe._

 

“…K-Ken… when you left..” Butters mumbled. “Everyone… well they stopped talking to me.”

Kenny frowned. “What, so it’s my fault you’re selling yourself?”

 

Baby blue eyes widened. “N-No— just… my family kicked me out. N-No one would hire me…” he took a shaky breath.

“I was homeless.. so I moved to the city and… someone offered me money for… stuff. I was so tired of eating out of garbage..” Butters sighed. 

 

“…how long?” Kenny asked quietly.

 

“…I was kicked out when I turned 18, and started two months later…”

 

 

_‘Cause you’re daddy’s pain, and your mother won’t…_

 

“…My parents found out… and they’ve told everyone in South Park that I’m a.. fag hooker.” Butters explained softly, tearing up. “Now I can never go back… everyone thinks I’m disgusting.”

He wouldn’t look at Kenny. “I’m sure you do too.”

 

Kenny sighed. “I don’t. Butters, you don’t want to know what I’ve done for money. I just… never wanted you to stoop to this… you should have reached out to me.”

 

“I—I didn’t wanna bother you…” Butters mumbled. “I was scared… I… thought you hated me.”

 

Kenny parked the car outside an apartment building.

“Butters, I could never hate you.” He stared into Butters’ eyes. “I loved you.”

 

And your heart engages into heartless throes.

 

“Y-You—what?” Butters’ eyes widened. “N-No—don’t fuck with me—” he whined.

“Look at me. I left to save Karen from our abusive ass parents. Once I got everything settled…” he sighed. “Butters, I came back to get you, just to find out from Cartman that you whore yourself out in a club in the city.”

 

Baby blue eyes looked down in shame. “Kenny…” he curled in on himself.

 

The sandy blond sighed. He took off his oversized parka and handed it to the skimpy dressed Butters. “Karen is asleep. When we get inside, shower, and I’ll get you clean clothes.”

“…Thank you, Kenny.” He mumbled, following Kenny inside.

 

 

_Livin’ the strobe light._

 

The next time Butters went to a club, he had strong arms around him. They squeezed him as they grinded to the music. Instead of looking back to find a random man’s face, he saw Kenny McCormick. The love of his life.

Kenny was determined to erase all of the bad from Butters’ life. 

Now the strobe lights dancing around them illuminated love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading.


End file.
